The invention relates generally to a console and a plurality of detachably attachable components that are directly or indirectly attached to the console, a surgical system including the console, a surgical system including the console and the plurality of detachably attachable components, and a method of providing the surgical system.
The invention further relates to techniques for detecting a plurality of target states of the plurality of detachably attachable components and control of one or more functions based on the detected plurality of target states.